Makeover Gone Horribly Wrong
by Zanessa22Kels
Summary: Bella gets a makeover from Alice and Rosalie....what could go wrong? A Lot with the Cullens around! One-shot!


I woke up in my bed one day during the summer and noticed Edward wasn't next to me

I woke up in my bed one day during the summer and noticed Edward wasn't next to me. I sat up in bed and looked around my room. He wasn't even in the rocker. I looked over to my dresser and saw a notebook paper sitting on it. I swung my feet over the bed and walked towards the dresser. I picked up the note and read;

Bella,

Alice just called me, said she had some 'business' for me…Whatever that means. So love I am sorry I am not there for when you wake up. I'll be back in a bit.

Love Edward.

I smiled at the note and then carefully placed it back down on the dresser. I walked out of my room and then down the stairs towards the kitchen. I noticed Charlie was gone and then grabbed myself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I sat down at the table and ate my breakfast peacefully and quietly. After I finished breakfast I placed the bowl in the sink and then ran upstairs to my room. I put on some clothes for the day and then heard the front door open from downstairs. My first though was Edward. He's probably back. I walked downstairs to the living room and saw Alice standing in front of the front door with a smirk on her face.

"Uhh Hi Alice!" I smiled as I stepped on the floor from the last step.

"Hey Bella," she kept the smirk on her face.

"So, what's up?" I asked trying to wipe that smirk off her face.

"We are going to have a little fun today," she giggled joyously. Uh-oh that does not sound like fun to me.

"Alice no shopping!" I exclaimed as she laughed again.

"Oh silly Bella don't worry Rose and I already took care of the shopping now we just need our Barbie!" She smirked again.

I started to walk backwards up the stairs preparing to chain my self to the shower door, even though it would do no good to a vampire who can lift a car it would delay this torture. "Oh no Alice! I'm not your human Barbie!"

She then got a pout on her face. "Aww c'mon Bella! You're not going to be human much longer! Rose and I want to have some fun!" She pouted.

I started to walk backwards up the stairs when I bumped into something rock solid. I turned around and came face-to-face with Rose. I groaned and they both laughed. "Not like I have any choice, right?" I asked.

"Of course you don't!" Rose exclaimed as Alice advanced towards me and scooped me up in her arms.

"Is Edward part of this?" I asked.

Alice smirked as we, well Rose and me in Alice's arms, walked out of the door. "Well we told him this morning. He warned us you would be mad." They began to walk to the back towards the forest.

"I'm going to kill him!" I said angrily. "He is letting this happen!" I groaned and they just laughed again. Alice and Rosalie then began to run through the woods toward their house. I watched the forest pass by me as if it was painted in a blur by water colors. They then slowed down to a fast walk as we approached their house. Alice and Rosalie walked up to the porch and opened the door. Edward was standing there chuckling. I glared at him as he laughed.

"You are going to get it later!" I pointed one of my fingers at him and continued to glare.

"Aww c'mon love it isn't that bad…"He tried to reason as he kept his laughter in.

"You enjoy this? Me getting tortured?"

"Bella quit being so dramatic!" Rosalie exclaimed as we stopped in front of Edward. Emmett appeared next to Edward and sent a booming laugh throughout the whole house.

"Have fun Bella!" He said.

Alice and Rosalie started to walk up the steps and I called back behind me. "Smart Ass!" I looked down at Edward and Emmett who were both laughing.

"Thanks Bella!" Emmett called.

Alice and Rosalie ran up the stairs into Alice's adjoining bathroom and then set me down in a chair that looked like ones they had in a hair salon. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked while looking at them in horror.

"We are just going to give you highlights, put make-up on you, pluck your eyebrows, you know the basics." Alice shrugged as she rummaged through the beauty supplies.

"That sounds like death row!" I exclaimed and then both Alice and Rosalie laughed.

"Chill Bella, you'll be fine." Rosalie said and then her face changed to one of horror. "Alice we forgot the stuff for highlights!"

Alice looked at Rosalie with the same expression. "Oh no!" She then put a thinking face on. "Let's just use bleach."

Rosalie's face brightened. "Good idea! I'll go get it!" Rosalie disappeared from the room and then reappeared in less than ten seconds. Stupid vampire speed!

"Guys please don't!" I begged and then they both chuckled.

"Bella just relax. We are going to wash your hair and then blow dry it. We will then do the highlights and then everything else. It won't take that long." Alice said while she filled up the sink with water and Rosalie opened the bleach. Rosalie leaned my chair back and put my hair in the water. The bathroom door burst open and then Alice and Rosalie backed up against the wall. Emmett ran into the room laughing and then hid behind the chair I was sitting in. Edward then came in with what looked like shaving cream all over him and he looked extremely angry.

"Emmett I am going to kill you!" Edward said through clenched teeth. All of us cracked up laughing, even though it was hard because I had my hair in the sink. Edward glared down at me.

"Oh who got tortured now!" I said and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Emmett I am giving you the count to 5 to run out of this bathroom so I can kill you or else!" Edward exclaimed.

"Or what little brother?" Emmett stood up and placed his hand on the counter of the sink by the bleach.

Edward deepened his glare at Emmett. "I'll tell Rose some things she won't want to hear." Emmett stopped laughing and then his face dropped.

"What things?!" Rose said.

"1…2…5!" Edward said and then Emmett threw his hands out and disappeared from the bathroom with Edward and Rosalie following him.

"Be right back Bella….I have to break up these kindergarteners." Alice chuckled and then walked out of the bathroom.

I rested my neck on the counter. I closed my eyes. Five minutes later I opened my eyes and they still didn't return. Something in my stomach didn't feel right. I moved my eyes around the bathroom and what I saw made my face go into a look of horror. I stood up and then dried off my hair with a towel that was on the floor. I dried off my hair until it was damp and then looked in the mirror and my face grew red with anger. I put my hand to my now bleached blonde hair and looked down at the bleached water. I stormed out of Alice's bathroom and then down the stairs towards the living room. I saw Edward and Emmett wrestling on the floor and Rosalie hitting Emmett. Alice was yelling at all of them to stop. Jasper then appeared in the room.

"Bella what happened? You are sending off waves of extreme ang…" He cut off his sentence when he saw me. "What the heck happened to you?"

The boys broke apart and all five of the Cullen children stared at me. I glared at Emmett and he then burst out into laughter.

"OH…" Alice said in complete shock.

"MY God…."Rosalie finished for her.

I kept on glaring at Emmett and then he stopped laughing then he started to shift uncomfortably. "Bella why are you looking at me like that?" He asked innocently.

"I am going to kill you Emmett!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Why? What did I do?" He asked as the other four Cullen kids stared at me in complete shock.

"You freaking knocked over the bleach into the sink where my hair was! I am a bleached blonde now!" I yelled and then Emmett burst out laughing again.

Then Edward and Jasper started to laugh along with Emmett and I glared over at Edward. He tried to stop laughing, but he was still chuckling. "Bella…love it was an accident." He tried to stifle his laughter, but he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Fine…then I will accidentally then bleach your hair so it is blonde." I glared at him further then he stopped his laughter.

"Emmett just say sorry…" Edward said while giving me an apologetic look.

"No offense Bella, but you look good as a blonde." He smiled and then he and Jasper kept on laughing.

Jasper then stopped laughing as he sensed my extreme anger. I marched over to Emmett and then started to hit him on the chest. He looked down at me with a look of amusement and I stopped beating on his chest realizing it was doing no good.

Rosalie and Alice then stopped looking at me in shock and then Rosalie glared at Emmett. "Emmett! You messed up our freaking makeover!" She yelled. Then Emmett looked over at Rosalie with a scared look.

"I'm sorry Rose…." He said while looking down at his feet.

"Sorry? Emmett grr you do not have a happy wife right now! Now we have to go buy brown hair dye and then dye Bella's hair. Then we have to postpone this makeover!" Rosalie complained.

"I'm so sorry Rose!" He said.

I chuckled at their fight and then grabbed a piece of my blonde hair and looked at it. I let out a sigh. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and brought me close to his cold body. "I'm sorry for laughing love." He kissed behind my ear and then I relaxed against him.

"Its okay….it is kind of funny. Kind of!" I said.

I watched as Jasper steered Alice out of the room whispering something in her ear. Rosalie walked out of the room with Emmett carrying her jacket and purse getting ready to go shopping for my hair dye. I chuckled at the sight of Emmett giving into Rosalie. The bear got tamed by the beautiful dove. Wow that was cheesy.

I turned around in Edward's arms and then gazed up into his loving topaz eyes. He smiled down at me and then placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him a little closer. He pulled back a little bit so his lips were an inch from mine. "You love to test my limits love…" He said into my lips and I smiled. We pulled apart more and looked into each others eyes.

"You know I think I could get used to you as a blonde." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you could…." I said sarcastically. "Remind me to kill Emmett once I become a vampire." I smirked at Edward and then he chuckled.

"Will do love." He smiled and kissed me again.


End file.
